


Texting Bone Buddies

by orphan_account



Series: The Sansaka Chronicles [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (I regret everything), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Cute Sayaka, F/F, F/M, First Love, Flirty Sans, Fluff and Humor, I REGRET NOTHING, I am probably the only shipper of this, I may have overtagged, Male Frisk, No SHSL talents really, Phineas and Ferb references, Post-Pacifist Route, Rating May Change, Sans Makes Puns, Spoiler free for Danganronpa but not Undertale, Texting, The nerds are texting buddies, You'll see why don't worry, and I give zero fucks, but seriously, if the comments request it of course
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6948178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every day, they texted each other. Every night, they laid in bed and thought about meeting each other.</p><p>Not once did they ever realize they would.</p><p>(Bad summary is bad, but it'll be updated with the story! A living summary!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sans makes puns and Sayaka hurts herself laughing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading this fanfiction. It's my first work anywhere, and I, for some reason, ship this. I know it's not my best, but if you see any things I could improve, or just like the story, feel free to comment!  
> NOTE: I tried to keep everyone in-character, but this is pretty much purely self-indulgent. As of now, this entire story is in beta, and may be edited with little to no notice.

A highschooler sat on the bed in her dorm room, looking at her phone and smiling. Her "text buddy" had sent her a response to an hour-long conversation.

*** _Bone Boy_** _: how's it going?_

__ ***** _**You** **:** Haha, it's going great! Got a lot of homework, but I'll get it done. Eventually. :P_

"Still quite weird how he always uses lowercase, but... I guess that's who he i-Eep!" She jumped as her phone went off with another text.

__ ***** _**Bone Boy:** well, **tibia** honest, it'd take me a while to do work as well._

*** _You:_** _Did you just... Oh my god._

  *** _Bone Boy:_** _well, a guy's gotta make a few **humerus** puns from time to time, right?_

Sayaka couldn't type out a response, as she was laughing too hard. After a few minutes, she managed to collect herself enough to form a response.

  *** _You:_** _You're why I have to silence my phone in school..._

*** _Bone Boy:_** _what, are my jokes too **rib-tickling**?_

A few moments of laughter later, and Sayaka ended up on her dorm floor. "O-Ow..." Upon checking her phone...

  *** _You:_** _weydsgj_

  *** _Bone Boy:_** _you alright?_

"...Oh, shit."

  *** _You:_** _Yeah, I'm fine. Just fell off my bed._

*** _Bone Boy:_** _laughed too hard, eh?_

__ *** _You:_** _...Yes, yes I did._ _  
_

The Ultimate smiled at her phone. Maybe falling wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

A small skeleton in a fluffy blue jacket, a good distance away, smiled at his own phone.

  *** _UltimateZone:_** _...Yes, yes I did._

Sans snickered softly. This mystery friend just had to make that joke, didn't they?

  *** _You:_** _you watched the show?_

  *** _UltimateZone:_** _Yeah! I watched it a lot when I was a kid, and the jokes stuck with me..._

He smiled again at the memory of watching the familiar show with Papyrus, who always marveled at the inventions the two protagonists built. However, the fond memory was interrupted by a loud call. "SANS! IT IS TIME TO GO SEE THE HUMAN! HE WISHED TO SPEND THE DAY WITH US!" "oh, right. sorry, pap, i'll be right there."

  *** _You:_** _hey, i gotta go meet up with my brother and friend. **ulna-less** you're our neighbor, this means i'll have to drop out for a while._

  *** _UltimateZone:_** _No, don't worry about it! Go have fun with your brother and friend! ...Wait, you slipped in another pun! Dang it!_

Sans laughed out loud at his texting friend's realization. They were like Papyrus. 

  *** _You:_** _i can practically hear you laughing across the text. are you?_

A few seconds later, the response came in.

  *** _UltimateZone:_** _I am and I hate it! ...Not really._

  *** _You:_** _well, you have fun with whatever you're doing. gotta head out, bro's calling me. later, text-friend._

* * *

 

*** _Bone Boy:_** _well, you have fun with whatever you're doing. gotta head out, bro's calling me. later, text-friend._

Sayaka smiled, knowing her friend had probably already left. She shut her phone off, slipping it in her bag, as she went out the door to meet up with some friends of her own, and a new one. "Wasn't her name...Undyne?"

 


	2. Whoop whoop, introductions!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayaka and Sans head out to their respective hang-outs, but it seems that their paths will cross sooner than they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why are people reading this omf this is traaash.  
> Welp, I rewrote some of this chapter to be better for the eyes. It's still in need of a lot of work, but it's coming along!  
> Enjoy!  
> also I don't own Undertale or Dangan Ronpa, ay?

The skeleton smiled as he walked with his brother, Papyrus, and his friend, Frisk. Papyrus, as like his older brother, was a skeleton, but was the taller of the two, still clad in his usual battle body. Frisk, on the other hand, had grown a bit taller since his adventure through the Underground, and was now somewhat between Sans and Papyrus in height.

They were headed off to meet with Undyne and Alphys, who apparently had a new friend with them today, yet neither of them wanted to reveal said friend's name.

"I wonder who this person is," Frisk wondered aloud. He'd tagged along to meet the new person, as well. "NYEH! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WONDERS IF THEY ARE A GOOD FRIEND, THOUGH," the tall skeleton responded. Initially, the three had just planned to spend the day together, but Undyne had caught wind of their plans and invited them to hang out, so they changed plans to meet with the girlfriends.

"well, whoever they are, i bet they're a good enough friend to have gotten along with undyne. apparently, they met her and alphys first." The shortest of the three spoke as well. His mind had wandered off, though, to "UltimateZone". Alphys had added them into his phone with that particular nickname, and he'd never bothered to change it. For the remainder of the walk, Frisk and Papyrus had idly chatted about random things, with Sans contributing occasionally.

* * *

Heading to the exact same place was another trio. This one, however, unlike the all-male one of Frisk, Sans, and Papyrus, consisted of all girls. Undyne, Alphys, and the newest addition, Sayaka Maizono. "So, you're one of those cover artists, huh? That's AWESOME!" Undyne fistpumped in the air after practically yelling that last word. Alphys only laughed awkwardly, while Sayaka scratched the back of her head. "Yeah, you could say that. I've been trying to branch out into writing my own songs, though, and not just covering other people's work..."

Alphys piped up. "J-Just do what makes y-you happy, alright...?" In response, the bluenette nodded. "I didn't intend to pursue becoming the heir of a company or anything... That lifestyle just doesn't look comfy, I don't know how people could handle it." There was a peaceful calm for a short time... But Undyne, being Undyne, broke it. "Yo! I think we're nearly there!" For a reason Sayaka didn't know, her heart started to beat just a bit faster.

* * *

Remarkably, and seemingly because of Papyrus' nagging, the male trio had arrived first to their destination, a quiet park. Frisk had already taken to looking around at the various types of flowers, while Sans had slumped on a nearby bench, and Papyrus began to look for the other trio. "I WONDER WHERE THEY ARE! IT IS NOT LIKE UNDYNE TO BE LATE!" "chill out, bro, they're probably showing the new friend around on the way."

Thankfully, they didn't have to wait long, as Undyne quickly announced their presence. "We're here! And you nerds somehow beat us!" Alphys' voice chimed in, "U-Undyne...they probably t-took a different p-path than we did..."

"NYEHEHEH! THAT WE DID, UNDYNE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS TOOK A SHORTCUT! ...THAT SANS FOUND." "heh. that i did. it was **short** work." "SAAANS!" Frisk laughed softly as he watched the two skeleton brothers bicker about puns...again.

"On a lighter note, where's the new person?" "O-Oh, she's, uh...Oh! T-There she is, looking at t-the flowers!" True to Alphys' word, Sayaka had started admiring the colorful flora. Upon realizing, though, that she'd accidentally ditched her two friends, she turned around, sprinting back towards them.

"Sorry...! The flowers were just really pretty, and..." The bluenette laughed awkwardly. "DO NOT APOLOGIZE, TALLER HUMAN! SANS OVER HERE GETS DISRACTED ALL THE TIME!" As Papyrus spoke, he gestured to his shorter brother. "hm? pap, you know full well that with all this space inside my skull..."

"SANS."

"i kinda... **space** out."

"SAAANS!" Sans smirked, while the other four snickered. "That one needed some more thought, Sans," Frisk stated. "heh, guess you're right."

"W-well, uh...  This is our new friend... H-Her name is Sayaka..." Said girl waved with a smile. "the name's sans." "NYEH HEH HEH! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" "And, lastly, I'm Frisk. It's nice to meet you!" A group smile was shared among the six.

"It's nice to meet you all... I hope we can get along!" "Same as well! Now, I have a SUPER awesome idea! Since Sayaka here is new to the group, we gotta welcome her in our usual way!" Undyne had a broad grin on her face, while Frisk looked more than a bit apprehensive. "Oh no."

"We're gonna have....AN INTRODUCTORY SPARRING MATCH! NGAAHHH!" Cue Sans looking quite nervous, Sayaka looking confused, while Alphys and Frisk simultaneously sweatdropped.

"Sparring...match?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, like the beginning note said, I rewrote part of this chapter to make it look and fit better. Thank you for reading!  
> Comments are love!


	3. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a new chapter, but an update.

Oh geez. I'm sorry about the slow-ass update, but life and my job are eating me, and I have writer's block. I'll try to write a short little Charisk thing as an apology for all of you!


End file.
